Drachenjagd
by WuffyCerulei
Summary: Beginning of the Drachenjagd series. Eren Jaeger lives a gentle and relatively stress-free life in the stone city of Markarth. The rest of Skyrim seems to be under the tears of war, and even with the threat of the Forsworn, this city does not realize what the gods have in store for them.


Drachenjagd Chapter 1 ?

Stale frigid fog settled around the city walls, not a breath of wind to clear it up. The air was cool. Winter was only a couple months away from hitting Markarth. The occasional snow fall became more and more frequent, even though this area of Skyrim was more temperate.

People stirred in the market. The butcher laid out fresh goat meat, the farmer gathering their vegetables to vend. A young Eren Jaeger and his mother strolled out to gather fresh supplies.

"Mother, Mother! Hurry! We gotta get some deer meat before it's all gone!" Eren rushed up through the gathering crowd, shoving his way past a snarly old man.

"Hey you little crap! Wait your turn!" he snapped at the little hunter.

"Oh my apologies, sir. He's just excited to have some venison for once." Carla smiled at him.

"Ah, Mrs. Jaeger, no need to apologize. I didn't realize it was your son. You two go on ahead."

"You're most kind, sir!" She gave him a small bow and ushered Eren towards the stand. The two purchased the meat and veggies, and they headed back to their stone house up on a ridge.

Eren kicked the door open and threw his rucksack on a bench. "Father! Mother and I brought deer meat!" He anxiously pulled the cooking pot out and went out to fetch some fresh water.

Grisha began prepping the meat. "My, Eren, you're rather excited today."

Eren poured clear water straight from the waterfalls into the pot and set it over the fire. "Yes! I heard the hunts were good this week, so they had plenty of deer meat left over." He left a little water in the pail and rinsed off the meat, throwing it in the pot afterward.

His mother got the clean dishes out. "Deer have been scarce around here, with all the Forsworn taking them."

Grisha put in, "Not to mention that the Imperial soldiers eat a lot of the area's meat. All we've been eating is fish and cabbage."

"Yeah well, we get to feast like the Jarl!" cheered Eren, who got the stew off the fire and onto the table.

Carla proceeded to pouring it into bowls, and everyone ate as they chatted about what's been going down in Markarth.

–

Throughout the next week, fresh meat had been abundant in the area, and the harvest turned in a plethora of fresh vegetables for everyone to enjoy. Eren spent time learning sword fighting from the visiting soldiers. On Loredas of that week, the Jarl held an open house at the keep, where many of the citizens conversed, enjoyed a large communal feast, and the youngsters of Markarth partook in a little sword fighting competition.

Jarl Igmund stood from his throne and stepped up to the little court. "Young blood of Markarth, draw your swords and duel. The winner will receive one of the Blades of Reckon." He held up two silver swords, sparking and burning in the still air.

Eren looked up from the crowd. "Father! Mother! I must win that! I wanna use it for when I join the Imperial army!"

Carla let out a slight gasp and pulled Eren to the side. "Are you insane? Do you know what perils those soldiers go up against?"

He pulled and raised his wooden sword. "Yes, I do! But they get to explore not just Skyrim, but the whole of Tamriel!"

Grisha put a hand on Carla's shoulder. "Honey, he should be able to what he wants. Can't keep this fighter on a tight leash." He ruffled his hair.

"Mh! Father!" he growled and fixed his hair.

Igmund let out, "First up, the young men."

"Oh! That's where you go, son."

"Okay, father!" Eren sheathed his sword and pushed his way to the front. He then lined up with the other boys waiting to duel.

A snarky boy looked over. "Oh look, Jaeger's gonna hunt us down. I don't think you'll make it past your first fight." He drew a nice oaken sword. "Especially with that twig you call a blade."

"Hey! My father made this for me!" Eren snarled back.

"Alright boys, save it for the fight. Eren, you and Olaf go up first."

"Hmp, fine. I'll take him out in one blow."

The two lined up as the spectators formed a circle around them. Eren drew his sword and posed. 'Remember what the Legate taught you...'

Igmund walked down to the two and with the utmost prestige said, "Keep the fight clean, boys. Whoever is knocked down to the ground first loses." He returned to his throne and sat.

Olaf was the first to strike, hitting Eren in the side. "Ha! Take that, peasant!"

Eren returned a blow, hitting Olaf with the bottom of the hilt. The two went on for a good five minutes before he knocked Olaf to the ground and stepped on his stomach. "Hah! Not so high and mighty any more."

The crowd applauded, and the other duels commenced. The young ones, both male and female, of Markarth trained well, in case the Forsworn decide to attack the city.

By the end of the tournament, only a few were left standing, Eren being one of them. Jarl Igmund stood up once more and announced, "For the last of the boys' duels, young Eren Jaeger will being going up against Haskell Fire-Starter. Haskell, no magic or you will be disqualified."

Haskell scoffed and brushed his hair aside. "Fine. Not like this lowlife will win anyways." He drew his wooden blade.

"Like hell I'll lose!" Eren growled as he drew his and swung right at Haskell.

Haskell blocked his swing and kicked him in the stomach, sending him back, "Your cocky attitude won't get you into the army. Prestige and skill do, and that's exactly what you lack." He gripped his collar and threw him into a pillar.

"Ngh! No one said that! Even the Legate said I could enter if I kept working at it!" Eren rebound and went for a hit to the knee, but Haskell tripped him and stomped on his back.

"You'll never get anywhe-"

Eren yanked him down to the ground and wrestled with him until he had the little pest pinned down on his back. "Hn!"

"And with that, Eren Jaeger wins the boys' competition," Igmund declared. "Come, boy, and claim your prize."

Those turquoise eyes of his widened, and Eren ran up to the Jarl. He knelt down on one knee.

The Jarl presented the sword to him. "May this blade help with your journeys in the future."

–

Eren and his Father headed to the marketplace to retrieve some horker meat and moon sugar for the occasion. Carla had headed back to the house earlier to get a start on dinner.

"You'll finally be able to have some Elsweyr fondue that you've been craving for so long," Grisha grinned.

"Really? It's been almost two years since we've had any." Eren has the new blade strapped to his back. "Maybe we can do some sparring after dinner?"

His papa ruffled his hair. "Maybe. I have to head to Solitude to attend some ailing nobles."

"Mh! But Father, why do you always have to run off?"

"I'm really sorry, Eren. Someone has to bring in coin for this family to eat." He opened the door and set everything down. "Carla, dear, I have some moon sugar for the fondue."

"Ah, thank you dear." Carla pecked his cheek and returned to the food. "You did very well today, Eren. Take care of that blade. It's enchanted."

"Mother, I can take care of myself. No enchanted sword, mage, or even troll will get to me."

She pulled at his ear. "Don't lie to me. I know you're a little nervous."

"Nh! Mother...!"

The family ate their dinner, and towards the end of the evening, Grisha gathered his materials and threw his rucksack on his back. "Carla, Eren, I'll be back in a couple weeks." He knelt down to Eren. "Here's a key to the excavation area in Nchuand-Zel. When I return, I'll show you what I've been working on over there. " He handed him a gilded key.

Eren hung it around his neck. "Really? You said no one could go in there!"

"Trust me. I think you're ready to know." He stood back up and kissed Carla. "Mh... Take care, Carla. Make sure our son doesn't get into any trouble.

"You too. Please stay away from bandits or Forsworn."

"Don't worry about me, honey." Grisha then departed to the stables and picked up his horse.

Eren stood from a ledge as he watched his father gallop off into the distance. 'I wonder if I'll ever be able to get out of Markarth...'

–

The following Sundas, Eren went to bother the Cidhna mine guards. "Hey, hey, how much silver do you guys really mine?"

"Knock it off, you little crap. Aren't you supposed to be helping your father over in the Keep?" Hannes, reeking of mead, slurred.

"No, he went off to Solitude to do some work. Besides, all I would do is just hold stuff or haul some old Dwemer scraps to the smelter."

"Psht, that Dwemer metal makes for good blades. You should be proud to help with such things."

Eren rolled his eyes and withdrew his sword. "This isn't like the other Dwarven swords everyone has around here. Do you know what it is, or are you too drunk to think clear?"

Hannes grabbed the sword and held it up to the light. "Why this is an old Dragonbone sword! And it's one of the Blades of Reckon. I reckon you stole it."

Eren snatched it back and sheathed it. "No I didn't! I won it at the tournament yesterday. I saw you there, in the crowd. Let me guess, you were again too drunk to even see straight."

"Psssssht, no I wasn't. You run along now and stop bothering us guards. We have important guard duties." Hannes ushered him away from the mine and stumbled back to his drunken friends.

'Dumb drunkard...' Eren scaled the guard tower and looked over the ledge. 'Again...a dragonbone sword?' He unsheathed it. 'There hasn't been dragons since the time of legends. I didn't even know they actually existed until Father brought out an ancient dragon skull from the excavation site...' He let out a sigh and looked over the ledge again.

The sun pierced through the thinning clouds, setting down past the mountains ever so slowly. Hawks coasted in the sky over the waterfalls. The air was still, pristine. People returned to their homes for the night. Guards chattered and drank mead as they played silly games with each other. All was good on this Sundas.

Crash goes down a gild bolt of sparks over the keep. People fall to their sides, buildings rumble. Eren toppled down a few stairs before getting back to his feet and ran up to the top of tower.

"What...What is that?" His eyes widened, almost as if he had seen a ghost.

As steam rose above the keep, two large clawed wings gripped the cracked stone, and a long head rose up. There were no scales, no spikes piercing its exposed and smoky muscle. Slit gray eyes pierced down on the stunned citizens of Markarth.

Out of the prolonged silence broke out a shrill voice... Dragon.

And this day, all of man, mer, and beast, received a grim reminder. The stoned walls they feel so safe behind will not keep them safe from beasts of legend.


End file.
